


Good Morning, Sunny California

by Infinitefleurs



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Gen, i just wanted to write roy ok leave me alone, kinda a drabble? this is extremely short lmao, mornings with our favorite asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: Just a regular morning in the life of Detective Roy Earle.





	Good Morning, Sunny California

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first L.A. Noire fic be good to me lmao anyways I guess this is practice? Just trying to get a feel of Roy's character.

What was supposed to be a morning of sleeping in was quickly interrupted when the sunlight slowly seeps into Roy’s loft, shining right into his eyes. He squints and turns around and away from the offending light, but it was no use. He was certainly up now.

“ _Goddamn sun._ ” The Vice detective mutters to himself, getting up to pull the shutters closed. “Waking me up at ungodly hours. Public menace.”

Roy rubs his eyes and glances at the clock by his nightstand. Exactly 7 o’clock, it reads. Too early, but at least he can actually be on time for work this time and Colmyer wouldn’t breathe down his neck like he always did.

Slipping on a pair of boxer shorts that were hastily discarded the night before, he gives his cheek a little scratch. Time for a shave, he reckoned. He walks into the bathroom for a little freshening up, ignoring the sleeping broad in his bed. He didn’t usually let them stay that long but the girl practically passed out once they were done with their...activities. So he let her be. He was a gentleman, after all.

Roy steps out of the bathroom a few minutes later. He figured a shower could wait ‘til later; he needed a drink. He normally goes for coffee, but waking up so early in the morning called for something stronger. Switching on the radio, he goes and pours himself a glass of whiskey.

_“Good morning, sunny California! Better bring a hat if you’re heading out today! The sun is shining and we’ll be seeing a temperature of 77°…”_

Roy only sighs. Another hot day in good old “Sunny California.” That sun really was a public menace… Taking a sip from his alcohol, he notices a bit of shuffling under the sheets. He raises an eyebrow, looking rather nonchalant.

“...Better hurry along, sweetheart. I think you’ve overstayed your welcome.”

He simply ignores the pair of wide eyes staring at him in disbelief as he finishes the last of his drink. Before stepping into the bathroom for the second time that morning, he gives the broad one more look. The message was quite evident: _You had better be gone by the time I get out._

After taking some sweet time in the shower, he was glad to know the girl had already booked it outta there. With a towel around his waist, he looks through his wardrobe, pulling out his signature outfit, which had been recently cleaned and pressed. Being in Ad Vice meant having to look your best everyday. You can’t go walking around Hollywood looking 20 years out of fashion.

As he was dressing, he heard a familiar name come up on the radio.

_“War hero and crime fighter Cole Phelps solves yet another case…”_

Roy raises an eyebrow. The LAPD’s pin up boy certainly was working his way up. He’d have to pull some strings to get someone like him into Vice. But he’d worry about that some other time. Besides, he liked working alone.

He glances over at the clock. The numbers read 8:30. He’d better get a move on if he didn’t want another earful from the Lieutenant.

Switching the radio off, he steps out of his home and twists the lock, walking off after hearing the familiar click.

Just another morning for the Detective.


End file.
